Sonic (włoska czołówka AoStH)
Sonic (włoska czołówka AoSTH) – piosenka tytułowa do serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog w języku włoskim. Była też nagrana we Francji (w języku francuskim). Piosenkę tę napisali Alessandra Valeli Manera i Carmelo Carucci. Włoską wersję zaśpiewali: Cristina D'Avena i Piccoli Cantori di Milano, a wersję francuską - Alexis Tomassian. Słowa piosenki: Wersja włoska (TV): : Scattante, travolgente, svelto come un lampo : Veloce irriverente sempre a tutto campo : è Sonic l'elettronico : il riccio supersonico : corre qua, corre là irrompe qua e là. :: Adoro correre ah! :: Se mi pensi ci son già :: muovi gli occhi sono qua. : Spigliato, repentino guida tutti quanti : e se c'è da rischiare si fa sempre avanti : sarcastico e simpatico : a volte assai romantico : corre qua, corre là irrompe qua e là. : Sonic sei più svelto di noi : e per questo arrivi dove vuoi. : Sonic il campione sei tu : hai una marcia in più : non rallenti mai. :: Non posso! :: Sonic dice, ti consiglia :: in un battito di ciglia! :: Non ho tempo, son di fretta, :: ho un amico che mi aspetta! : Sonic sei più svelto di noi : e per questo arrivi dove vuoi. : Sonic il campione sei tu : hai una marcia in più : non rallenti mai. : Sonic più veloce tu vai : non ti va di aspettarci però : starti dietro tu lo sai non si può : perciò riposati un po'. Wersja włoska (cały tekst): :: Son campione nelle gambe, :: posso fare cose strambe. Uhu! :: Se mi aspetti in un secondo :: faccio un giro intorno al mondo! : Scattante, travolgente, svelto come un lampo, : veloce, irriverente, sempre a tutto campo, : è Sonic l'elettronico, : il riccio supersonico, : corre qua, corre là, : irrompe qua e là. :: Adoro correre! Ah! Ah! :: Se mi pensi ci son già, :: muovi gli occhi, sono qua! : Spigliato, repentino, guida tutti quanti : e se c'è da rischiare si fa sempre avanti. : Sarcastico e simpatico, : a volte sei romantico, : corre, qua, corre là, : irrompe qua e là. : Sonic, : sei più svelto di noi : e per questo arrivi dove vuoi. : Sonic, : il campione sei tu, : hai una marcia in più. : Non rallenti mai. : Sonic, : più veloce tu vai. : Non ti va di aspettarci però : starti dietro tu lo sai non si può : perciò riposati un po'. :: Sto aspettando!!! :: Muovetevi, siete ancora al primo livello? :: Vergogna!!! : Tu parli a perdifiato, non sai stare zitto, : in ogni posto arrivi sempre a capofitto. : Eccentrico e vulcanico, : fantastico e dinamico, : corri qua, corri là, : irrompi qua e là. : Sonic, : sei più svelto di noi : e per questo arrivi dove vuoi. : Sonic, : il campione sei tu, : hai una marcia in più. : Non rallenti mai. : Sonic, : più veloce tu vai. : Non ti va di aspettarci però : starti dietro tu lo sai non si può, : perciò riposati un po'. :: Non posso! :: Sonic dice, ti consiglia :: in un battito di ciglia! :: Non ho tempo, son di fretta, :: ho un amico che mi aspetta! : Sonic, : sei più svelto di noi : e per questo arrivi dove vuoi. : Sonic, : il campione sei tu, : hai una marcia in più. (Hai una marcia in più.) : Non rallenti mai. : Sonic, : più veloce tu vai. : Non ti va di aspettarci però : starti dietro tu lo sai non si può, : perciò riposati un po'!!! Wersja francuska: thumb|right|400 px : Coupant comme une lame rapide comme l'éclair : Ceux qui voudraient me suivre ils sont tous loin derrière : Je suis Sonic l'électronique - Je suis Sonic supersonique : Cours par ci, cours par là - Tu ne m'auras pas : J'ai la pêche et j'entraine ceux qui sont dans mon camp : Et qui m'aime me suive nous allons de l'avant! : Je suis Sonic le sympathique - Je suis Sonic le romantique : Cours par ci, cours par là, tu ne m'auras pas!!! : Sonic! : Allez, accrochez-vous : Tant pis si je cours plus vite que vous : Sonic! : Le champion c'est bien moi : Vous trainez le pas, vous ne m'aurez pas : Sonic! : Plus rapide que moi, plus malin, plus rusé y'en a pas ! : Et si vous tentez de me dépasser il faudra vous accrocher ! : Moi ce n'est pas mon style de rester bien tranquille : Et quand c'est difficile je suis le chef de file : Je suis Sonic le volcanique - Je suis Sonic le dynamique : Cours par ci cours par là - Tu ne m'auras pas!!! : Sonic! : Allez, accrochez-vous : Tant pis si je cours plus vite que vous : Sonic! : Le champion c'est bien moi : Vous trainez le pas, vous ne m'aurez pas : Sonic! : Plus rapide que moi, plus malin, plus rusé y'en a pas ! : Et si vous tentez de me dépasser il faudra vous accrocher ! : Sonic! : Allez, accrochez-vous : Tant pis si je cours plus vite que vous : Sonic! : Le champion c'est bien moi : Vous trainez le pas, vous ne m'aurez pas : Sonic! : Plus rapide que moi, plus malin, plus rusé y'en a pas ! : Et si vous tentez de me dépasser il faudra vous accrocher ! Kategoria:Piosenki z serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog